Eclipse
by T. Lecter
Summary: Mesmo que se encontrem no céu, não há espaço para um abraço... É proibido, é pecado... é errado... Amar é errado? Então que venha o preço. Eu pago. ONESHOT, LIME, Gaara e Temari, SandCEST. Betada por Motoko Li!


_Desafio proposto pelo Aldebaran Black! _

_Taí, fic de Gaara e Temari! Sandcest!_

_Songfic a La'Renato Russo – Longe do meu lado_

_**Eclipse**_

_Se a paixão fosse realmente um bálsamo  
o mundo não pareceria tão equivocado  
_

A areia aquietou-se ao redor dele, acalmando seu instinto feroz, seu desejo insano, impossível. Ofegante, caminhou passos tétricos através das dunas quase azuladas pelo reflexo negro do céu. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas devido à falta de luz. Não havia lua.

O vento gélido eriçava os pêlos do seu corpo e assanhava seus cabelos, mas também secava as lágrimas vazias que teimavam em se formar em suas pálpebras. Caiu de joelhos, espalhando ao redor de si mesmo sua fiel companheira, sua dor, sua maldição... areia.

Mirou o céu escuro, sem lua, apenas as estrelas opacas que roubavam a divindade do sol para poderem fingir serem astros. Liberou o ar pelas narinas, libertando-se da vontade contínua de chorar.

Não ia chorar.

Passou o dedo indicador pelos olhos, secando-os completamente. Olhou para trás, ela o seguia, incansável. Correu ao vê-lo ali, prostrado diante da imensidão dourada do deserto.

Aquela noite em especial seria tremendamente fria.

- Gaara! – ela dizia, com sua voz alta e mandona. – Você está bem?

Não respondeu. Fitou os olhos preocupados que se remexiam ao observá-lo, apático. As mãos finas e pequenas da jovem tocaram o seu ombro, num carinho fraterno, indesejado.

Sem hesitar, a areia bateu nela, afastando-a num lamento inaudível.

_te dou carinho, respeito e um afago  
mas entenda, eu não estou apaixonado  
_

- Temari – de joelhos, arrastou-se até ela.

O rosto pálido denunciava o susto e o medo que a ação lhe causara, mas ela continuava preocupada, mesmo ao sentir o toque delicado dos dedos masculinos em seu rosto, num carinho discreto e estranho. Não era fraterno, não era um carinho de irmão, era um carinho triste, desolado, arrependido.

- Eu estou bem, Gaara.

Ele não estava.

Os orbes verdes a encaravam, apáticos. Os lábios trêmulos o traíam. Queria chorar, partir, deixá-la sozinha.

- Por que saiu correndo para longe de mim? Seu bobo.

- Você disse...

- Que te amava.

"Medo". Era o que a palavra amor lhe proporcionava. Ela não podia amá-lo. Podia? Dizia que sim. Mas por quê?

Temari pôs-se de joelhos diante dele e sorriu, delicadamente acarinhou seus cabelos ruivos assanhados pelo vento insistente. Continuava sorrindo...

- Você é meu irmão querido... amo você mais do que ao Kankurou! Juro!

- Não quero te amar assim, Temari. E nem quero esse seu amor...

"Decepção". Ela baixou o olhar, tentando entender o que havia de errado em proclamar seu amor, ou pelo menos saber o que havia de errado em simplesmente amá-lo.

- Isso aqui dentro – Gaara tocou o coração, apertando-o. – É tão dolorido e forte... não ouso chamar isso de amor.

- Gaara...

- Não quero ser seu irmão – sua voz suave e triste quase não podia ser ouvida pelo incessante grito do vento. – Prefiro morrer a ouvi-la me chamar de irmão!

- Não diga isso!

O abraçou, numa frustrada tentativa de afastar deles tais pensamentos. Foi empurrada mais uma vez pela areia ciumenta que lhe envolvia.

_A paixão já passou em minha vida  
foi até bom, mas ao final deu tudo errado_

- Quero você, Temari. Um querer tão mundano e animal... – suas mãos apoiaram seu rosto frio, num sofrimento interno. – Quero protegê-la de mim...

- Do que está falando?

Ele a encarou, as lágrimas fujonas molhavam sua face triste, o olhar distante agora estava centrado nos lábios dela, tão pequenos, delicados, macios. Passou seus dedos sobre eles, sem conter o desejo de senti-los. Aproximou-se sem pudor algum, depositou-lhe um beijo na boca úmida e tentadora, sem sequer preocupar-se com a reação ou conseqüência que viria em seguida.

Café.

Era o sabor mais adequado para se definir aqueles lábios rosados. Alguns, por conveniência, diriam "morango" ou talvez "cereja". Mas ele não, ele era sincero. Era café o gosto que sentia. Óbvio demais, pois ela tomara junto dele uma xícara há minutos atrás.

Era um beijo amargo.

- Pare com isso!

Agora, as próprias mãos dela o afastaram, num susto, em desespero e tristeza que surgiam lentamente em seus olhos verde-musgo. Ela tinha lágrimas prontas para rolarem, mas não permitiu que o fizessem.

- Vá embora.

Era uma súplica. O jovem sentia suas mãos suarem mesmo diante do vento cortante que adentrava suas vestes escuras. Estava triste e sem vida.

- Não seja estúpido!

Forte! Como a voz dela era forte! Bradava como uma espada pronta para a última estocada.

O abraçou com força, esquecendo da areia que teimava em separá-la dele, dessa vez, sem força, mas com insistência. Num soprar doloroso, a areia dizia "solte-o!", mas não, ela não soltaria.

- Não vê que isso é doloroso pra mim, Temari? Por favor, me solte!

- Não posso te deixar assim! Você está triste comigo, não é? O que eu fiz, Gaara?

Ela nasceu antes dele. A culpa então, não pertencia a ela. Gaara nasceu da mesma mãe, do mesmo pai, na mesma casa. A culpa pertencia a ele.

- Não te quero como irmã. Não posso...

- Fui uma péssima irmã, não é? Todos esses anos... eu devia ter cuidado melhor de você e...

- Eu te amo... maldição!

Doía dizer aquilo. Doía muito. Não era para sua irmã que ele dizia aquilo, era para uma mulher, Temari era seu nome, ele a queria.

- Quero que seja minha.

_E agora carrego em mim  
uma dor triste, um coração cicatrizado_

- Sou sua, Gaara... _eu_ te amo! Sou _sua_ irmã que te ama!

- Pare de dizer "irmã"! Pare de me torturar uma essa paciência vil e tortuosa! Não a quero como irmã! Diabos! – pegou-a pelos ombros, com força. – Quero que seja minha _mulher_, não irmã.

Era impossível. Aquela dor não era passageira. Era fato. Jamais teria o amor daquela a quem entregara seu coração de pedra. Era o fim do caminho. Somente ele sabia como era doloroso lembrar da sua ligação sangüínea. Queria livrar-se de tal ligação para criar uma outra, uma que ele pudesse escolher! Devia ser proibido ter mais de um filho, era doloroso demais crescer ao lado de alguém que poderia ser a mãe dos seus filhos.

- Odeio limitações...

- Não é uma limitação, Gaara! Somos irmãos e isso é apenas uma obra da natureza! Por Deus, volte comigo agora para casa!

- Leve seu Deus com você. Eu quero estar sem ele agora.

_E olha que tentei o meu caminho  
mas tudo agora é coisa do passado  
_

Pôs-se de pé e partiu sem ela, fingindo estar satisfeito com aquele adeus vazio, sem graça, sem "_Adeus_". Passeou pelo mar seco de dunas, sem rumo. Não podia sofrer eternamente ao lado dela, sem tê-la ao seu lado. Seria pior que a morte.

Fugiu da voz que lhe chamava ao longe. Queria atendê-la, correr para ela, abraçá-la. Mas que dor insuportável lhe subia ao peito ao ouvi-la gritar entre soluços e lágrimas. Sem sorrisos, apenas tristeza.

O horizonte distante o distraía, fingia que era de lá que vinha o chamado, mas sabia que não era... Sabia que o horizonte no deserto era apenas uma ilusão poética e constrangedora.

Odiava o deserto e todas as suas miragens e toda aquela areia que o perseguia. Amava apenas Temari. E ainda ouvia o seu chamado, aproximando-se, mais e mais...

- Não... Devo esquecê-la. Apenas dizer um adeus silencioso e partir, sem sequer olhar nos seus olhos... Apenas até nunca! Adeus... Adeus... Adeus...

_Quero respeito e sempre ter alguém  
que me entenda e fique sempre ao meu lado  
mas não, não quero estar apaixonado  
_

Ela correu na direção dele, tropeçando e contorcendo o pé diversas vezes na areia afofada, gritava entre lágrimas numa dor incontida e sufocante. O acompanhou finalmente e, sem pestanejar, o abraçou pelas costas, impedindo-o de dar mais um passo. Beijou seu pescoço suavemente, num pedido sublime.

- Fique comigo... por favor.

- Não posso ficar com você! Deixe-me ir.

- Então me leve junto!

- Não... não! Isso está errado! Não pode ser assim! Eu apenas quero ir embora! Não fique me torturando como se isso fosse necessário...

Ela o calou. Não com palavras, não com uma tapa, nem com as mãos... Mas com um beijo. Seus lábios estavam colados, íntimos demais para permitir que respirassem. Sentiam o calor gelado dos próprios corações que passavam a bombear mais sangue.

_a paixão quer sangue e corações arruinados  
e saudade é só mágoa por ter sido feito tanto estrago  
e essa escravidão e essa dor não quero mais  
_

- Venha comigo, vamos para casa.

Ele foi, talvez pensando que era um convite dela, apenas dela. E aquele sorriso lindo que lhe entregava, era seu. O queria tanto quanto ele a queria. Podia dar-se ao luxo de se sentir feliz.

Sentiria falta se partisse, mas nunca, em momento algum, esqueceria tal brilho que seu sorriso exalava.

Voltaram de mãos dadas à vila, à presença daquelas sanguessugas que lhe odiavam tanto. E, mesmo odiando, o proclamavam naquele instante como Kazekage.

Era isso então?

Ela o levara de volta, para que ele fosse o Kazekage de uma vila que o odiava? Quanta estupidez a dela... Quanta inocência a dele ao imaginar que podia ser amor, não amor de irmão, mas o que ele sentia, o que sabia que era real, verdadeiro.

Temari o traíra. Levou-lhe de volta para o seu pesadelo. Estava ao seu lado, mas ausente. Mais uma que o contemplava como líder da vila, como ninja responsável pela vida de todos, inclusive a sua própria.

Gaara quis odiá-la, mas quem dera pudesse ter tudo o que desejava. Ele já a teria a seu lado até na hora de deitar a cama, sim, por que dormir, apenas ela iria, enquanto que seu companheiro a observaria sonhar com o que quer que fosse.

- Eu te amo – ela dizia, sempre ao seu lado. – Quero um beijo seu, agora!

Era um pedido sutil, manso, interesseiro. Não sabia ela que aqueles beijos lhe faziam mal? Aquele pedido não era sincero como ele desejava que o fosse.

- Mentira...

Não era.

Talvez parecesse mentira na situação em que se encontravam. A vila precisava de um líder, ele era o líder que precisavam. Ele precisava de Temari e isso completava aquele circulo sem fim. Não queria transformar o que sentia num interesse fugaz de ter um Kezekage para liderá-los. Mas era assim que ele a via agora... uma interesseira.

- Eu te amo, Gaara – repetia inúmeras vezes, inútil. Ele já não acreditava e até sofria ao ouvir aquelas palavras serem proferidas pela sua boca.

_quando acreditei que tudo era um fato consumado  
veio a foice e jogou-te longe  
longe do meu lado  
_

Seus olhares se cruzavam frios, distantes. E seus lábios, se tocavam com desejo, mas sem confiança. As mãos carinhosas dele se transformavam em frios pedaços de carne famintos, a tocá-la com desejo, mas sem romantismo algum. Ele sofria. Ela sofria.

Aos poucos, aquela incerteza do amor de ambos se transformava numa tortura insana e solitária. Cada um fugia para o seu mundo particular e choravam suas mágoas internamente, mas, quando se olhavam frente a frente, era amor o que viam estampados em seus rostos, em seus pensamentos.

E não raro, esqueciam-se do medo, das responsabilidades, da realidade triste em que viviam e se entregam àquele amor proibido, mas amor. Permitiam-se entregar ao politicamente incorreto e fugiam do sangue que carregavam.

- Temari... fique comigo essa noite.

Mas vinha a história, os fatos, a vida.

- Os conselheiros da vila andaram me alertando, reclamando que tenho passado muito tempo ao seu lado. Seja paciente, Gaara... não podemos nos precipitar.

Ele suspirou, irado. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e fingiu indiferença.

- Certo. Então apenas não volte ao meu quarto.

_Não estou mais pronto para lágrimas  
podemos ficar juntos e vivermos o futuro  
não o passado  
_

O tempo fez com que a incerteza criasse asas e voasse sobre eles, entre eles. E ao soltar penas de dúvidas, afastavam o jovem casal de pássaros, presos a uma gaiola de princípios tolos e velhos.

- Gaara? – entrou no quarto, sem esperar resposta.

- Sim?

- Deixe-me ficar aqui um pouco.

- Feche a porta e tenha certeza de que ninguém lhe seguiu.

Deitou-se na cama dele e abraçou um travesseiro, saudosa. Sorriu entre lágrimas discretas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

O verde-musgo dos olhos de Temari ficaram mais escuros, mais rudes, mais impiedosos. E o verde-água dos orbes de Gaara ficaram mais fortes, sérios e adultos.

Eles cresceram.

A vila prosperava nas mãos de um líder justo. O líder prosperava, à confiança de uma secretária fiel e companheira. Mas não podiam se amar de outro jeito a não ser como filhos de um mesmo pai. Não podiam sequer falar de amor sem se ferir. Eram escravos do não-amor. Escravos de seus próprios corações.

_veja o nosso mundo  
eu também sei que dizem  
que não existe amor errado  
mas entenda, não quero estar apaixonado._

Queriam fugir dali mais uma vez. Ela não fugia para não parecer fraca diante dele. Ele, para não parecer frio diante dela.

Passaram então a separá-los cada vez mais um do outro, roubando cada vez mais o amor que lhes unia.

- Acha que é justo?

Pararam a olhar o pôr-do-sol no horizonte laranja.

- O que nesse mundo é justo, minha irmã?

- Por que me chamou assim?

- É o que nos obrigam a fazer agora, lembra-se?

Num sorriso triste, ela confirmou. Pegou na mão dele por um instante e a apertou com força.

- Sempre dizem que não escolhemos a quem amar.

- Isso é uma regra. Somos irmãos, isso é uma exceção.

- Parece acostumado com essa idéia agora.

- A culpa foi sua.

- Acho que... te guiei na direção errada àquele dia, não foi?

- Não. Você me guiou na direção certa. O errado não era o caminho, errado era o amor que o trilhava.

- Amor errado?

- Adeus, Temari.

Soltou sua mão bruscamente e deu as costas. Não iria embora, sequer ia mudar de casa. Era talvez esse o mais doloroso tipo de adeus que existia. Ela estaria sempre ao seu lado, lhe observando, ajudando, sorrindo... vivendo. E, mesmo assim, estavam se despedindo. Não poderiam viver juntos, mas eram obrigados a estar juntos.

Doloroso...

Gaara sorriu sozinho ao dar as costas para ela. Estava vivo. Sozinho... com ela. Seus olhos fitaram o horizonte oeste e, ao virar o rosto para o outro lado, a lua se levantava, tristonha.

- Sol e lua... dividem o mesmo céu e, mesmo quando passam um pelo outro num eclipse... não podem se tocar – olhou sobre os ombros a figura feminina que tomava distância na direção oposta. – Eu te amo... Temari.

Temari sorria entre lágrimas ao olhar as estrelas que começavam a piscar no céu. Olhou sobre os ombros a imagem ofuscada de Gaara, que seguia solitário pela areia fina.

- Eu te amo... Gaara.

_Longe do meu lado._

Pouts... o.O quase chorei ao escrever isso!

Reviews please! n.n'


End file.
